Lost in the Antarctic
by DauntlessCake10
Summary: AU:Tris and Christina go on a trek in the arctic and wander off from their group. Now they're lost in the arctic, will they be able to get back home? Rated T just to be safe. My first fanfic.
1. The Trek starts

**All I own is the brain that created the plot none of the characters are mine**

Tris's POV

"What?!" I scream as Christina hits me repetitively with her silky pink pillow. "It's time to get up Tris!" Christina says. I stare at her blankly, she lets out an exasperated sigh, "What am I going to do with you Tris? Our big trek, remember." I still don't get it. Christina rolls her eyes, "Remember I said that for your twenty-first birthday we were going to somewhere exotic and new and I landed us a trip to Antarctica?" She says. "Oh yeah only because you won a trip from that stupid game show, Are You Make-up, and you forced me to go with you?" I reply. "Yeah I remember." "Well, while you were sleeping I booked us a trek out in the Tundra!" she squeals.** (I did a report on the tundra)**** "**Oh yeah, Yippee!" I say with fake enthusiasm. Christina doesn't seem to notice. "Well then, off you go! Get ready and take a shower!" she says while pinching her nose. "Fine." I mumble and trudge off to the bathroom. "Make sure to scrub really good, don't want to be smelly if we see any guys!" This sets me off, I glare at her she knows how much I tell her that I'm fine without a boyfriend. I quickly shower and get dressed. I pick out a faded Beatles T-shirt,** (I4 the Beatles!) **some black snow pants, a heavy duty jacket, and some brown boots strapped to some snowshoes. Christina gasps "You're wearing _that_!" she looks at me like I just dressed myself in some fish guts. "Yes Christina, I am wearing _that._" I reply. "Well no friend of mind will be caught wearing some Eskimo skins." "Oh yeah like I choose to be seen with some shiny glitter monster." I say as eye her up and down; she's wearing a hot pink sparkly jacket with some skintight metallic black pants, and brown boots laced with pink and purple stripped laces. "Christina!" I gasp, "You're not even protected! Do you not remember the safety guide? It said you have to wear heavy duty, specially made clothes and your not even wearing snowshoes!" I nearly scream at her. "Fine, I'll dress us both fashionably and safely to your standers." She says. I end up keeping my T-shirt, at least she'll give me that, a coral colored heavy duty coat, heavy duty, metallic, black pants, some brown leather boots strapped to coral snow shoes. While Christina ends up just changing her pants to ones like mine and strapping on some hot pink snowshoes.

We head out to the front of our hotel and wait for the bus. The bus comes and the ratty old doors open up revealing a grumpy man he has greasy black hair and a million piercings, he looks about two years older than me. "You getting on or not?" he asks me with irritation. "Oh, oh, yes" I say hurriedly not wanting to miss the bus. I plop down in a seat next to a window that has_ Uriah was here _carved below it. A gush of wind startles me and I realize it was the door closing. While I was reading the words about a thousand more people got on. "Hey you there? Earth to Trisss." Christina says as she waves her hand in front of my face. "Oh yeah sorry" I reply.

After about a half an hour later we get off the bus and are greeted by an older man with dark hair wearing the same clothes as us, minus all the glitter and glam. "My name's Max and I'm going to be your Tour guide." The man booms, a second later the bus driver snorts. "Quiet Eric!" Max shouts since the wind and snow around us is very loud. "In the event that you get lost wave this flag." He shows us a flag.

NOOoOo page break

"Where do we get one?" snorts a light-haired boy who is surrounded by a girl and a boy. "In this backpack, which I will pass out later." Max replies, "Can I have your name?" He asks the boy "Peter, don't you forget it." The boy snorts. "As I was saying, you could also shoot this flare gun or blow this whistle." Max shows us a whistle and an orange gun, "There are only ten flares use them wisely." he says, "There is some food, water, matches, sleeping bags, cups, and small tents also stored in your backpack to use if you get lost if not you should be fine!" Max says. "Well that's about it, ERIC! Pass out the bags and walking sticks." Max commands. Eric stumbles out of his seat and reaches for some bags. "Yes sir!" Eric comes out and starts passing out florescent orange backpacks then puts the bag on the floor and says, "Come and get em'!" Christina is the first to push her way through the crowd while trampling a few people and digs through the bag. She jumps up with two walking sticks raised in the air, one coral, and one hot pink. "Got em'!" she shouts and hands the coral one to me. I have no idea who makes walking sticks in these colors. Everyone else slowly makes their way to the bag and picks out a walking stick. I thought we had the crazy colored sticks but I stand corrected. I see people pulling out rainbow sticks, Electric green sticks, gold, silver, and neon yellow, you name it. "Are … you… READY!" Max asks, everyone shouts in reply. "Well let's go!"

**Well that's it for this chapter. So this is my first fanfic. I am so excited anyway please review all reviews are welcome. Oh and I had crazy dream last night where I was in a barn and a gorilla jumped down from the ceiling and I hid behind Sarah Jessica parker who got attacked then the gorilla bit my leg, then when I woke up my leg hurt! o.0 crazy right?!**

**-Dauntlesscake10**


	2. The Fall

**Yes it is I the all-powerful Veronica Roth I own all of this! Nawh just kidding I wish! I own nothing ;(**

Tris's POV

"Alright follow me." Max says as he signals us to follow him. Christina elbows me in the ribs. "Hey!" I shout as she covers my mouth. "Shh don't look now but that big guy over there is looking at you." Christina says while signaling with her head at a husky guy about my age with dark hair, dressed in white and black clothes. I look at him and when he sees me he flicks his eyes away while his face turns beet red. "I said don't look." Christina says through gritted teeth. "Sorry" I say, "I was curious." I reply honestly.

After about twenty minutes we finally see some glaciers. "OOH TRISSY!" Christina squeals and runs over to a fallen glacier. "Take a picture! Take a picture! Take a picture!" She squeals again. "Fine, but you take my picture after." I say, "Of course, now just take the fucking picture!" Christina says. "Or I could take a picture of both you ladies." A rough voice calls out. I turn around and see the guy who was watching me. "Oh …um ok." I say and him our camera. I go over to Christina and fix my hair while she wiggles her eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes and call out, "We're ready, just click the button at the top." We pose and he takes the picture. He comes over to me and hands me the camera, "I'm Al by the way." He says. "Oh cool. I'm Tris." I reply. While we walk I can see Al right behind us out of the corner of my eye. Christina sees me looking and winks at me I glare at her in return. She shoves me playfully but a little too hard since we're on very thin and slippery ice. I slip and fall, when a pair of strong arms catch me around my waist. I turn around to see a concerned looking Al. "Are you okay?" he asks. I nod and cautiously walk away not wanting slip again. When I reach Christina I shoot her a look that says what was _that_. She shrugs and then whispers, "I just got you a boyfriend, you should thank me." I roll my eyes and mutter, " I told you I don't need a boyfriend I am perfectly happy without one." We continue walking.

Until Christina points at a beautiful Aurora. "Look Tris." I see Christina walking dangerously close to the edge. "Careful Christina!" I gasp. I start making my way to her when the cliff when it collapses and Christina goes with it. "Christina!" I scream. I'm about run over when an arm holds me back I look back to see Al holding me back. "It's too dangerous Tris.'' I shrug him off. "I can't loose you!" He shouts as I start running. "What?" I yell. " I barely know you, what do you mean." I yell. He turns red and says, "Tris I like you… a lot, from the moment I saw you." "Please Tris, please." Al begs. I ignore him and look over the ledge. I see Christina on the floor unconscious. "Chris!" I yell. "Leave her" a gruff voice calls out. I turn around and see Eric. "They'll find her… eventually, C'mon we got to continue on with the tour." He says. "Your sick! You just leave a stranded UNCONCIOUS girl all alone in the arctic!" I yell. "Mm yup!" Eric says. " Now are you coming or not?" he asks. " Are you kidding me? No Hell no! You're sadistic just leaving her there!" I say. "Well that's are contract at Dauntless Tours, do not interfere with any problems." Eric says and then starts walking away. I run over to the edge and see two more figures, one off them tending to Christina, the other seems to be looking if there's anyone else. I don't exactly trust them with Christina. If I jump I might get hurt but still I need to get to Christina.

Tobias's POV

"Hey Zeke!" I call out. "What?" Zeke calls as he trudges over. " Go get Will, you may want to see this!" I say. Zeke and Will appear and follow me as we approach a figure which I think is a person. I am correct I see a body lying limp in the snow and a landslide of snow around her. Will rushes over and calls us over. The girl seems about twenty-one, Will's age. She has dark skin and brown hair cut in an a-line **(I always pictured Christina with an a-line bob)** she is sprawled out on the ground which makes me think she fell with this fallen snow. No wonder we heard a loud noise. I see Will dabbing at her wounds and gently cleaning her blood. He shakes her awake gently but she only stirs before falling unconscious again. I look around to see if anyone came with her.

Tris's POV

I take my chances and jump angling my backpack in front of me and I take a deep breath and jump. The wind surges around me I feel the adrenalin rush, all the blood in my body is replaced my air; I am as light as a feather. Then everything is in slow motion I feel like I have been here for hours when it could only be a few seconds. I feel every speck of snow, every raindrop, then it all goes back to free-fall and before I know it I land. Not just any place to land, I land in a pair of arms. I turn my head to see who caught me. I see a boy, a man really about the same age as Eric he has dark brown hair and deep blue eyes that are so dark and mesmerizing than anything I have ever seen. He is handsome. Our eyes meet, for just a second, my grey-blue eyes meet his deep blue ones. For just a second then I am back to reality and I hop out of his arms only to fall again because of my lack of balance. I silently curse myself,_ way to go Tris!_ He offers me his hand. I take it. His hand is strong and warm compared to the weather. I stand up and look into his beautiful eyes. "I'm Four," he says. For a moment I stumble, _Four? His name is Four?_ " Oh …I'm T..Tris." I say, "Well, Tris your bleeding and can you tell me why you jumped off a cliff?" he says while collecting some bandages. "I.. uh..um my friend fell and I wanted to help her and I.. took my chances." I say as my face flushes. I suddenly feel embarrassed of my actions. "Mmm that's very brave of you Tris." He says. "Thank you." Is all I'm able to get out.

Tobias's POV

One moment I'm looking around, the next I have a girl in my arms. She turns her head to look at me; I am immediately attracted to her. She has blonde hair that falls in waves around her shoulders; her eyes are a perfect mixture of blue and grey. We stare at each other for what seems like eternity until she hops out of my arms and slips and falls I offer her my hand. For a second I am hesitant to tell her my name, _Tobias or Four, Tobias or Four, Tobias or Four, which one is?_ I decide on Four, "I'm Four." I tell her. "Oh..I'm…T.. Tris." she replies.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I'll update tomorrow I write a page everyday at nine, post it and write from then on while it posts. I recently became an author so I just learned that it take FOUR hours to post wow. So You'll get my update around twelve. Well that's it people who read my posts, idk what to call you that is if I have any fans. Well all in a day's work. I'll post everyday except when school comes idk maybe weekends.**

**4 ya'll **

**DauntlessCake10**


	3. The kiss

**I am the almighty wizard of the writing universe and I own everything EXCEPT the characters, which sucks**

Tris's POV

"Follow me." Four says. I still don't trust him that much but something about him makes me feel like I should, so I do. He leads me away from the fallen snow, further away from Christina. I start to feel uneasy and I look back to see a light haired boy carrying Christina bridal style. I feel better but still a little scared. "Hey Uriah, go back to the tent." Four calls out. We follow this Uriah person back to a tent. Will carries Christina inside and lays her down he splashes water on her face, she doesn't wake up. I try to think, _what woke up Christina before, _DING! I remember what always wakes Christina up. "Let me try." I say. "Ok but, we tried everything I don't think it will work, maybe we should wait for her to wake up on her own?" Zeke suggests. "Believe me on this one." I say, as I approach Christina. I grab my backpack and pull out the whistle. "Oh you just make noise, how come we didn't think of that?" Uriah says. "Shh! This is different." I say, I blow the whistle and shout, " Last minute sale! Wake up Christina, they're giving out free make up… lipstick things!" Christina immediately shoots up and says, "Where, where!" The guys start to laugh. "W-what w-who are you?" Christina says. "T-Trisss who are these people!" she asks again. "Oh right you were unconscious, you fell off a cliff and these people helped you and I jumped off the cliff because I didn't want to leave you. Oh and now we have to find a way home because that ass-hole, Eric just left us here." I explain to her. "Wait a minute, Eric? Does he have greasy hair and a thousand piercings?" Four asks. "Yeah." I reply "Figures, I knew him, we went to school together, he dropped out of college to, and I quote, ' Give some tours to find some chicks'" Four says. "Wait a minute, what are your names, Tris how did you not get knocked out from jumping and how long was I out?" Christina asks. "Oh this is Will he got to you first and helped you," I point to Will. "This is Zeke," I point at him. "Uriah, and Four," I say pointing to the two who are standing next to each other. " You were out for a maybe fifteen minutes tops." I say, "and when I jumped Four caught me." I blush a little at this line. Christina winks at me when nobody's looking. I stick my tongue out at her. "Uh, Tris do you feel okay?" Four asks. "I'm fine I feel.." is all I'm able to get out before I start feeling a little dizzy. I start to fall when Four catches me and leads me to a pile as a makeshift chair. I put a hand to my forehead, I'm stating to get a headache. My hand comes down with red smeared across it. I start felling really tired. "Tris! Tris! Hang on!" a voice calls, I think it's Four's, but I am already gone.

Tobias's POV

"Tris! Tris! Hang on!" I shout. She has a cut on her head that didn't look so bad. I was going to bandage it, but then it opened and started to bleed, heavily. It's too late her eyes start to close. I immediately check her pulse. Normal, she just fainted she'll be fine. Yet, I still can't stop worrying. I get some bandages, we always have some, in the arctic you always have to be prepared. You never know what might happen. That's how I got my nickname. Four mountain treks successfully made with all of us severely injured, nearly impossible, but that's how you earn a name. I go back to putting ointment on her forehead gently. I bandage it and get a piece of fabric and make a tourniquet. While I tie it, I hear Christina say, "Is she going to be okay?" and Will replying, "Shh you need your rest, Four knows what he's doing." I can tell that he likes her. They'll make a great couple. I finish tying the tourniquet. I gently pick Tris up and carry her over to one of our beds. She looks so peaceful.

I stay be her side for the rest of the day. I gently hold her hand and stare at her. When everyone is sleeping, I lean forward and kiss her head, but at that exact moment she wakes up. I quickly sit back up, but not fast enough she already saw what I was doing. "Four?" she asks. "Yes?" I say as I look down with my cheeks probably turning fifty shades of red. "Why were you kissing my head?" she asks. "Oh.. I.. um.. er…" I stammer while scratching the back of my neck. I sigh; it's no use not telling her. "I just.. Your really pretty, and I like you and.." I trail off. I hesitate just a second before brushing the hair out of her face. " I don't understand why you like.. me I'm not pretty. I'm not.." she trails off before I silence her with a kiss.

Tris's POV

He kisses me. I don't know what to do for a second, but then I lean in and rap my arms around his neck. He slides his arms around my waist, I close my eyes as I enjoy the warm feeling kissing him gives me.

Christina's POV

I randomly wake up and turn around quietly, hearing talking. I'm too late to eavesdrop, but not too late to watch. I see Tris kissing Four. I guess she got herself a boyfriend without my help. I am so proud, I turn around poking Will in the ribs and put hand over his mouth when he wakes up. His eyes grow wide for a second before realizing it's me. I put a finger too my lips and point at Four and Tris. He blinks and rubs his eyes making sure he is really seeing what he is seeing. He turns around and silently pokes Zeke and Uriah and points. They of course have to ruin the moment by whistling. Tris and Four brake apart and are blushing furiously. "Oh, um" Four says. "No need to explain brothah" Zeke says and winks. Four glares at him.

Tris's POV

Four says" Go back to sleep." Everyone does but not before groaning. I look for a sleeping bag but can't find one, Four whispers to me, "We could share one." I immediately freeze. _There's nothing he could do right?_ I reply, "Okay." He leads me over to his spot of the tent and helps me get in. Then he plops down next to me, his arm slides around me and under my head as a pillow. I snuggle up closer to him without any fear, I guess that's what this does to you. I fall asleep with him gently stroking my hair.

**So you like? Sorry for the long wait I thought it would be up by noon PST but it took me a little longer to write sorry. Well I got them together, like the fluff? I might update again today. I hope you're satisfied.**

**Love ya, **

**-DauntlessCake10**


	4. The Incident

**All I own is the paperclips next to me.**

Tris's POV

I wake up to the smell of coffee, I roll over to see Four looking at me. "Mornin' Beautiful." I blush a little when he says, "You are beautiful." He says. "Aw, look at you two love birds!" Christina squeals. I blush at this, "Shut up, Christina." I tell her, and throw my pillow at her. I get up and grab a bucket to fetch some water. I come back and pour the water in the basin we use as a tub for bathing. I boil the water since it's freezing cold, "Christina tell the others not to come into the second tent." I murmur to her. I quickly undress and set a towel out. The water is just warm enough for me as I ease myself into the basin. I scrub my arms and legs, letting the water wash away all the dirt. For some reason this water not only washes the physical dirt away but, the dirt buried deep inside of me. I turn my back to the flap of the tent we use as a door. I kneel to where the top of the basin reaches my lower back. I wash my hair one more time before washing off my shoulders. I feel a gush of wind, I immediately cross my arms over my chest. My head turns to see who entered and see that it is Four. I let out a little cry, "Oh! Sorry I didn't know you were in here." He blushes a little. "Oh! That's okay… I was just leaving." I stammer out quickly. I reach for my towel and it falls. I cringe, _way to go Tris! _Four grabs it and hands it to me, but it fell in front of me so Four turns his head while grabbing it. He stares at the exposed parts of my chest before handing me my towel and quickly leaving. I wrap myself in the towel and grab the new clothes Christina found for me. I find a bra, some underwear, and a see-through shirt. I should have known this would happen. I pop my head out of the flap of the tent and see Four. "Hey, do you know where Chris is?" I ask him. He replies, "Oh yeah, her and the rest of the guys went to go see if they could find a way home, they'll be back in a few hours." "oh" is all I'm able to get out. "Um do you know where the extra clothes are?" I ask, "yeah why?" Four asks. "Well Christina, took most of mine." I say and blush. "Well there should be some in a drawer over there" he points to the other tent._ shit! _I think. "Uh ok" I slowly come out of the tent, for a second Four's eyes widen and he looks at me from head to toe, but his eyes linger below my shirt. I tug at my shirt willing it to cover my legs. I turn and hear him chuckle, "What?" I ask, "um.. the back of your shirt has an arrow pointing down, and the back of your.. um underwear has the word 'foxy' sewn on it." He says. While holding in a laugh. "oh" is all I'm able to get out before racing to the tent and quickly changing into actual clothes.

**So you like? Lol yeah idk how that got there I just started to write and then that just came fluently, so yeah…. Anyway I will try my best to update again today I know that was short but, you'll get another one. I will be gone for four days lol cause I'm going to Disneyland! And then I have school the next day woohoo, so this is really like my last stay at home day so be grateful I'm giving it to you guys, thx for all the reviews and well plz review all reviews are welcome. So enjoy this, another one will be up in a little bit, maybe two hours, enjoy!**

**-Dauntlesscake10**


	5. The Scars

**I own the story, the plot, the Antarctic, but not the characters**

Tris's POV

I change into some black heavy-duty clothes, I'm surprised I didn't freeze to death. I walk outside and don't see Four, weird. I walk into the second tent and find Four with his shirt off, but that's not the only thing I see. His back is to me and is covered in bruises and lines, which I can only assume, are scars. I gasp, "Tris! I didn't see you there!" Four says. I don't even answer him all I can manage to get out is, "W-who did this to you?" I ask while trembling. "Tris", Four sighs, "My father did, he beat when I was a kid and my real name is Tobias, I changed my name cause I didn't want people knowing I was related to him." I can't believe it, his father beat him! "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I say before trampling him in a hug, I can't stop myself from crying for him. "Shh, Tris it's ok. Shh" he says. I nod, he leans down and gently kisses me. It's slow at first, then it gets more passionate. I lose track of time, before I know it a gush of wind startles me. I turn to see none other than Christina, Will, Uriah, and Zeke gawking at us. Christina breaks the silence, "Well we didn't mean to interrupt your little…make-out session, so go on! We'll leave!" Christina exclaims. "How did you talk him out of his shirt Tris?" Uriah asks, I blush but before I could answer, they left.

Soon it becomes night and we still couldn't find me a sleeping bag, I'm starting to think Tobias is hiding them. Either way, when I look for a t-shirt to sleep in, Christina comes in and tells me, " Now that you two are.. you know sleeping together I just thought you would want to wear something more…civilized." I glare at her choice of words. She hands me a see through nightgown and a lacy black bra, I glare at her when she says I can keep my granny panties. I put on her "civilized" clothes and walk over to Tobias. He stares at me for a while before scooting over for me to fit in his sleeping bag. I scoot closer to him, as he puts his arm around my shoulder. "Tris?" he whispers, "Yeah?" I ask, "Go to sleep" he replies, "you have a long day ahead of you, I'm taking you ice fishing." "cool" I say before I drift off to sleep.

**I know that was pretty short but, I can only really write one chapter a day and the first one today was pretty hard for me I didn't have much inspiration, my creative juices were kind of used up on deciding what to bring on my trip, so yeah. Sorry about that I would've given you guys extra long chapters if I could. You guys deserve it. Bye for now my fictiony fanfictioners ! you like?**

**Love ya!**

**-DaunlesCake10**


	6. Let's get fishing

**Hey guys I'm baaack, and no I didn't move to Disneyland and am secretly living in the Space Mountain waiting line… whhhaaat? Who said that lol. Anyway I got back Tuesday and schools started so yeah, and even though it was half day I was really busy and didn't have enough time to write, sorry! Well here it is enjoy!**

**I went to Disneyland and consulted with Mickey to make him give me the rights to Divergent and he refused. Mickey also condemned me from ever riding Space Mountain again! NOOOO**

Tris's POV

I wake up to the smell of coffee and get up to find Christina drinking a Vanilla Latte. "OHMYGOSH Christina!" I nearly scream, "Where did you find that in the arctic? Did you make it?" "No I headed on over to Starbucks and ordered it from the very nice polar bear waitress, YES I made it duh!" Christina remarks. "I used one of those handy-dandy insta latte packets that you said would only be extra weight. Ha! Whose right now?" Christina smirks, I roll my eyes. "Hey there Beautiful." I here a deep voice rumble, I immediately know it's Tobias's voice. He raps his arms around my waist and caries me outside. "Hi." I mumble as he sets me down. I look at the sky and see a beautiful sunrise; all I can do is mutter "wow." "I know right? But nowhere near you." He says although I know that Christina's pinky finger is prettier that I am. Tobias lies down on his stomach and I rest my head on the crook of his back. I sigh as I look up and see the gorgeous sun sitting up in the sky before I drift asleep.

I wake up to find my head resting on Tobias's butt, face down. I immediately sit up to find Tobias laughing at me. "Tris… you…" he trails off between laughs. I turn beet red, "I…um don't know how I got there, and I uh…" I trail off as Tobias cuts me off, "It's okay, I'm glad to see you enjoyed that." I roll my eyes and mutter "Perv." "What was that?" he asks, "Nothing." I mutter right before he tackles me in a kiss. We brake apart once we need air. "What was that all about?" I ask. "Nothing" he replies. "Now it's time to show you how to ice fish." He says, "Like I promised." "Alright." I say I mean it can't be that bad.

Tobias's POV

I grab Tris's hand and run with her to the sled we use as way to transport the fish. I look at my watch, Zeke is supposed to be here. Meanwhile Tris lies down on the sled and says, "This isn't very comfy, how do you sit on it?" She asks oblivious to the fact that it isn't for sitting, I decide to play a long. "Well you just have to get used to it, we think it feels like a cloud." I say while making a big show of stretching out on it. Tris leans into me and turns her head as I kiss her. It's soft at first but then it gets more passionate, before I know it I here Zeke say, "Wow I'm late by five minutes and then I find you guys making out, gross!" He exclaims while pretending to gag. Then I realize that I am lying down with Tris on top of me with her hands tangled in my hair while mine are under her shirt holding her sides. She jumps off me while I stand up. Tris's hair is messed up, her lips are swollen, and her shirt is falling off her shoulders. I can't look much better, "Well we're ready now, c'mon Zeke." I say while placing the fishing hooks back on the sled after they fell when we…, I'm interrupted by Zeke shouting, "We're ready to go!"

Tris's POV

We start hiking for a couple miles until we reach a little igloo that seems like it's been there for years. "Ah are favorite little fishing spot!" Zeke says while pausing for a second before making a big show of running like a madman to the igloo. Even though we're a good hundred feet from the igloo I can still hear Zeke shout, "I missed you soo much!" I start laughing so hard that I fall down on top of Tobias with him laughing so hard we fall in the snow and sink in pretty deep. I try to get up and say, "Uh a little help here!" I say while Tobias laughs and pull me up. He laughs so hard that he falls and I fall on top of him…again yet it is so perfect. Today is a perfect day.

**The end! Jkjkjkjk**

**Ok me not dead, again sorry again soo busy. And well I started to write this Sunday and well I wasn't able to finish, I know I know it isn't very long but hey it's something! New chapters every Wednesday or every two Wednesdays. Well that's it my fictiony fanfictioners! Bye!**

**-DauntlessCake10**


End file.
